Naoto Suzukawa
is the former groundskeeper of Starlight Academy and vocalist and leader of the indie rock band More Than True. He is also the younger brother of Tiara Yumesaki. As of Episode 127, Naoto is a new teacher at Starlight and is Rin Kurosawa and Madoka Amahane's homeroom teacher. Personality Though Naoto initially comes off as a rather impassive and indifferent person he cares for his friends and Starlight Academy. He is shown to be mature and wise as he commonly gives advice to Ichigo and her friends. He is kind, empathic, sensible, and down-to-earth, but can have a temper at times as shown in Episode 44. He has stated to not be interested in any of the students at Starlight Academy due to them being kids to him. He is also very blunt and straight-forward and doesn't hesitate to say his thoughts; even if no one's around to hear them. He's also highly perceptive and is very good at discerning other people's feelings and situations. Appearance Naoto has short messy black hair with his bangs covering his right eye. He has golden eyes and is most commonly seen in his groundskeeper uniform. When he performs he styles his hair in a way that still covers one eye. Beginning Episode 127, he now wears a dusty blue dress shirt and a pink tie worn under a dark violet blazer with pale blue cuffs and a single gold star on the left lapel, paired with a brown belt and black trousers. He also begins wearing glasses, but it is unknown whether or not they're for aesthetic purposes only or if he is now actually visually impaired. Etymology means cool or refreshing and means river. means honest person. Possibly a reference to the band he is a part of, More Than True and how straightfoward he is. Relationships *'Tiara Yumesaki' ::Naoto's older sister and the headmistress of Dream Academy. Naoto has been shown to care and hold a great deal of respect for his sister and will come to her aid if needed. *'King' ::King and Naoto have been friends since before the two became More Than True along with Hiro and Shurato. The two are close and think highly of one another. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' ::Naoto and Ichigo are shown to have steady friendship throughout the series. He'd often offer her advice and would often go along with her ideas no matter how ridiculous they'd seem. Naoto was sometimes shown to be incredulous of Ichigo, but became accustomed to her personality nonetheless. *'Johnny Bepp' ::Johnny and Naoto are shown to get along quite well. He's shown to not be bothered by Johnny's antics and apparently tolerates him calling him "Coolkawa" according to Shun Yotsuba. Trivia *Naoto being the younger brother of DreAca's headmistress is a throwback to Episode 44, in which Aoi stated there was a rumor he was Headmistress Orihime's younger brother. *He has a Kirakiratter under the name "Nao". *He doesn't like the abbreviation "MoTru". *Naoto owns a necklace from Lulu Christie's Fancy Cat Series. *He is called "Nao-kun" by Tiara. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Aikatsu! Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters